yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 16 Episode 2: My Choice
The_only_and_one_big_boss_by_desertmandrake-d6qf5h1.jpg|Scorpion kyo_kusanagi_by_betolavigne-d4ihf03 copy.jpg|Densuke Ryoji A Long Time (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_F6I2SH5Qk ) the term “years have passed” would be an understatement to describe what’s happened in the Ryoji family, but alas it is all that can be said. A few months after keyths kindaping, Densuke had finally made his mark, gaining a lead on the man he beilived to be Keyth’s killer…Scorpion. (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Scorpion ) “there’s no time to waste..I have to track him now felicity.” Felcity stands behind Densuke grping onto his waist with both arms with a silent plea as to not go. “Densuke…don’t be so rash. You should get in contact with Duke. You’ve seen what scorpion can do, it’s best to have some back up.” Densuke would tear away form her arms for a moment, and walk over to the armory, grabing his utility belt, and his shield only. “This is my only lead felicity. I can’t miss it.” Densuke would strap his belt on, tightly. He wasn’t thinking about his gear…only wearing a white undershirt and faded jeans with boots he quickly took felicity’s hands into his. “babe this-this just isn’t a good idea! Please PLEASE don’t do this! Don’t leave me…without you I-“ Densuke would put a finger to felicity’s lips and sigh. Regret on his face, with an odd mix of determination. “Felicity…baby….i know I’m asking a lot..i don’t know how long this will take. I can’t gaurentee you anything except scorpions capture and keyth’s whereabouts. No matter what happens, keep the kids safe.you Ochigi, asami…I want everyone to be in the same condition as when I left. I love you all. I’ll be back.” Densuke would kiss her timidly on the forehead, before heading out to the jet. Rushing in, and not a second hesitant to sit down in the cock pit, he’d begin flipping a series of swtiches and gizmo’s activating the plane’s engine and workings. “this is for you Keyth! You’d better be alive after all of this!” Densuke would press t he launch button and in a cloud of white smoke, underwater doors would open from beneath the costal ocean of kashihana city, and a giant black jet would spew from the water, spiraling into the very open sunset sky. Densuke made his way towards the deep rainforest of south Africa. The last known visual location of scorpions whereabouts. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BugT43SpG3g )Deep in the forest of Africa, lay a small village. There were huts and treehouses scattered across the area, and dark skinned in habitants ocupieing they’re spaces. There in the middle of the village sat an oddly colored man, a white man so to speak. He had an eyepatch on his right eye, and a cigar placed between his index and middle right fingers. Sitting on a treestump, in standard jungle camo, and a bandanna on his forehead, he took a long drag of his oak colored cigar, and exhaled a long drag of smoke. Scorpion had been on a long hiadeous, ever since he’d figured out Densuke or duke would somehow close in on his location eventually. Leaving his son in the care of his wife, he took off with what he did have, as to not put them in danger. “. . . .” scorpion sat with a blank look on his face as he pictured his family’s faces. It’s been quite sometime since he last took his son to the ballpar…who knows when he could do it again. one of the village children offered scorpion a bowl of spring water. Scorpion responded with “thank you” in their native language, and took long drawn out sips of the water, a bit falling from his chin. Suddenly a metallic whirring broke through the air! The bowl scorpion was drinking out of would be plowed from his hand and knocked into the air. Luckily having fnished it, he’d then almost as quick as the bowl was hit, stand up with his MK.17 in hand, pointing it at the direction the attack came from. The shield would whirl back at a trajectory angle, and be cought by the hand of none other than Densuke Ryoji. (keep jungle sounds on if you can with this music. http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=8BeZnwyYsQ0 ) Scorpion would take on more drag on his cigar before throwing it to the ground, and stomping it out. “somehow I knew you’d find me. Though I was expecting a calvery….you must be pretty confident. Or pretty stupid kid.” Densuke merely glared at the sight of the man who’d taken his friend into capture. Densuke gritted his teeth slightly before speaking. “No bullshit. No games. I’ve found you, and I’m going to chase you until the end of time until you tell me where Keyth is….i will kill you if you don’t cooperate.” “thougth heroes didn’t kill” scorpion would responde in a smug voice. “Only te ones who’re stupid enough to let the real danger roam free. I my friend, and no fool.” A wind blew through the trees for a moment as the villagers retreated into their shelters, and as sure as they did Densuke would now be rushing at scorpion from a distance! “. …!” Time seemed to slow down, as scorpion fired off his rifle, with bursting rounds! Except each round was precisely aimed for a a specific limb on densuke’s body that wasn’t in the vicinity of his shields protection. His arms, and legs, abdomen included were in jeperoady of being blown right off, or at least they should be. Densuke at this point in his physical peak could literally see faster than the bullets! That in pair with his danger sense, allows him a low grad precog like sense to know where each bullet intendes to go. Densuke with athletic grace would merely crouch his body down and grip the handles of the shield with both hands while running in a full blown shield sprint! The bullets bouncing off of the shield richocheting away and askew! Densuke cleared the distance in 1.3 seconds between him and scorpion and leapt into the air, spinning backwards attempting to bash the man in his face with solid steel! Scorpion would sling his rifle backwards, letting it spin on the strap connected to his body, and with quick draw like hands, pull out his dual pistols. He’d aim the left pistol up at the base of the shield as the bash was passing by his head whilst he ducked it, and fire. This shot would send the shield spirialing upwards into the air out of densuke’s grip! Scorpions right pistol however would let out 2 shots right at densuke’s calf muscle! With what seemed like inhuman reaction time Densuke would shift his cal’fs position so that only the skin of his leg and pants would be damaged, nothing penetrated his skin, but it was still an expert timed shot. Densuke & Scorpion then engaged in a battle of close quarters combat! Scorpion utilized his gun kata to the fullest from this distance. This style actually posed a problem for Densuke, he’d never actually faced it, only briefly seen it’s capabilities. Ah but his calculative mind wouldn’t let him fall behind in his specialty of combat! Scorpion’s arms moved like punches, but were actually shots extended like a punch but had a gun firing at the end of them. “Focus…it’s complex…but the arm is what I need to watch..tha tand the finger on the trigger” Densuke pondered. He struggled to dodge a few shots, reciving grazes on his cheek, and one on his s houlder, but after only a half a second he’d deduced the arm movements were similar to those found in wing chun. That being said, Densuke broke tradition and used wing chun himself in the matter: As scorpions arms flailed outwards and in jab like fashions twaords Densuke, he would reply by punching scorpions elbow joints, adjecing their angles and causing the bullets to hit off course. “Add a bit of offense!” Densuke though. “Kid’s catching on…can’t engage him to long or he’ll figure me out.” Scorpion wearily pondered. As the exchange went on scorpion would kick off of the ground, attempting to break distance, and shoot Densuke while descending backwards. Densuke read his body language, and stepped with him, to keep the close distance, and threw two side fisted punches at the elbows of scorpion’s arms, spreading them apart and leaving him heavily vulnerable! Until suddenly two uncorked grenades would pop out from scorpion’s belt, and densuke’s eyes would widen. “Fu-!” “BOOM!” An explosion went off and black smoke erupted from the previous position of the two! Scorpion would dart out from the smoke unharmed, and hop upon his four wheeler, taking off into the jungle terreign! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SscYLYBq4sM ) “FWOOSH!” would be the sound effect made as densuke’s shield had fallen right infront of him the moment before the explosion reached his body with nano seconds to spare! His body darted forward from the smoke, as he rolled along the ground, and chunked his shield at him as hard as he could, attempting to take scorpions head clean off his shoulders! “Predictable..” Scorpion would turn around, and slap a mini bomb to the underside of the shield, in one spinning motion, and continue his drive through the forest on his four wheeler. The shield now once again spinning out of control into the air, but this time, it would go right back to Densuke, who, unluckily for scorpion wasn’t anywhere around at first glance. “?!” Scorpion looked around behind himself, trying to gauge his opponent’s location, but he didn’t need to after Densuke spoke out in turn. “Either you’re underestimating me, or the rumors about you were bullshit!” Densuke would be web swinging amongst the tall trees that seemed like high skyscrapers in their own right. Line after line, Densuke accelerated himself, occasionally swaying from left to right to keep his momentum up. “You’re gear is cartoonish at best…but effective.” Scorpion would full throttle the bike, and begin moving the four wheeled vehicle at 150mph! The chase began, as scorpion moved in a seemingly curved pattern with sharp turns and curves. Densuke switched from web slinging to tree hoping, now using his peak human jump abilities to dart form tree to tree finally closing in on scorpion! Connection was made as Densuke attempted to throw his elbow right into the back of scorpions head! Connected was made, and the four wheeler went swerving off course and sent Densuke and scorpion tumbling a few feet away into a clearing. Densuke quickly sprang up, shield in hand and walked over to scorpion. “This shit is over!” he grips scorpion by the collar of his shirt. “Where’s key- eh?”; Densuke would take notice he was holding onto a carbon copy of scorpion! “This is…MY TECH! when did he?!” Suddenly, a series of loud beeping noises started to erupt from multiple directions around Densuke. Looking around he’d see claymore, after claymore, after claymore lined up in a hexagonal pattern, as the red lights beeped and flashed all around him. Including the carbon copy itself. “He had all this time to steal my tech and trap me!...i fell for it?!” as the doll started to glow bright feeling with explosive force, Densuke’s face went white with fear momentarily, and suddenly “BOOM! B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BOOM-BOOOOM!!!!” a deadly violent series of explosions in took the area for an entire 2 miles! Columns of flame and pillars of smoke erupted from the forest, and the villagers took notice of this as they coward in their homes. Animals scattered and trees feel with loud wood like creeks, as they tumbled to the ground in cinders and shambles. Scorpion would be sitting on a stump miles away looking at the chaos through his binoculars. After observing it he’d casually light his cigar, and take a couple puffs off of it, exhaling the smoke and sighing. “Wasted talent. Cute kid. But cute doesn’t win wars. Gritt does.” Scorpion would take another puff of his cigar, until the length of the cigar was cut in half. Scorpion would dart his eyes in the direction to his left. Densuke would be standing there with the shield on his back, and 3 projectile disc in each hand, walking towards scorpion. He had a few cinders on his face, and his clothes were slightly singed. Scorpion looked at the sight of the explosion and saw 6 giant clay like spheres that were expanding outwards and growing form the increasing heat. “You took some of my gear..you’ve got deft hands. However I’ve got resilience.” “That clay is an agent that increases it’s size via the hotter it gets. You dropped six of them..enough to cover your radius, and keep you from being incinerated. But that doesn’t explain how you escaped the entire blast radius when it was a sound speed explosion.” Scorpion puffed on the last tidbits of his cigar, and dropped it to the ground, stomping it out. Densuke would glare at scorpion. “let’s get something straight. You might be a master army tactician, and combat strategist.” Densuke’s body suddenly vanished from view. Scorpions eyes winded for a moment before, he then attempts to reverse side kick in the same area i.e the jaw, before blasting them away in a beeline fashion, both attacks causing heavy muscle damage and brushing, with sprain. Then, he yells as he dashes after the opponent using pressure manipulation to lighten his body increasing his speed. Next, he uses Wild Sense: Wild Sense is an ability one can gain when they gain a superior level of Speed and Fighting Skill. In a simple term, Wild Sense is a technique that allows the user to create an image of their body to fool an opponent to gain the element of surprise. On many occasions a user will use their speed to get behind the opponent and follow up with a simple physical attack. That being said Densuke would attempt to get behind the enemy, and grab the opponent by their head in a sleeper hold. The hold would be tight, with no restrain and all applied pressure put on the neck. Densuke would then contain their head and step backwards, and begin repeatedly ramming his knee into the mid-section of the back upon his opponent. Densuke would use this as a brutal submission but it has side effects. The first knee is the initial one, and would cause lack of breath on impact, with a terrible boney pain in the spine. The second knee would double that pain, and spread the pain to the entire lower back, stretching the muscles out uncomfortably and causing the spine to micro fracture a bit. The third knee would cause the opponents body should it hit to bend completely backwards, literally over Densuke’s knee. The spine would be deadly close to breaking, but amongst all that the muscles would take the most damage and the disc in the back would be be popped out of place, essentially the back of his opponent would be broken. Densuke would send one final knee to scorpions back, and send his body flying out a whole mile, crashing into a large oak tree that consumed his body, and tumbled over backwards with it. “I’m still physically stronger than you scorpion…don’t you forget that.” Scorpion would pull himself up from the tree, and shake his head a bit, sighing with a gruff displeasure. “uuuugh. Kid’s got a point. If it wasn’t for this suit, I’d probably be in some serious shit right now.” Scorpion wears a full embodied stealth suit. Sneaking Suits are special military wear created with electronic weaving technology using optical fibers. By clinging tightly to the wearer's body, the suit provides protection and boosts strength. Recent models also come with a variety of sensors, shield the body from toxins, and interface with nanomachines, among many other features. It consist of a thick rubbery fabric along the outer coverage of the suit. It contains traces of kevlar and nomex's conisited Strong, heat-resistant synthetic fibers more commonly known as "aramid fibers." Developed in the 1960s, after the creation of nylon, the first commercially introduced aromatic polyamide being the meta-aramid NOMEX, a DuPont product. More durable than nylon, it is used for, among other things, reinforcing material for aircraft and seismic reinforcement for structures. It is made by spinning condensed, polymerized metaphenylene isophthalamide (MPIA), which is made from meta-phenylenediamine (MPDA) and isophthaloyl chloride (IPC), into a fiber. Aromaticity refers to a polymer ring that is exceptionally stable; it has nothing to do with olfactory characteristics. Aramids are highly resistant to heat, often used as a substitute for asbestos, and compete with fibers such as Dyneema in application as ballistic armor; the synthetic fiber Kevlar is a para-aramid. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lI_YSFjhgY&index=3&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) Scorpion stood to his feet, and withdrew his Dual desert eagles, and pointed them at Densuke with a glare in his eye. “You’re not leaving here alive Ryoji. Sorry.” Scorpion would start his dashing motion towards densuke, his arms pointed outwards as he aimed the guns his way. Densuke raised his shield in defensive fashion, ready to tank the bullets and charge back all the same. That is until scorpion began to squat low and spin his body in a 360 motion, shooting outwards in all directions, his trigger finger moving so fast, one would think the desert egales were automatic fire! His movements seemed frantic as he shot in every which direction, he didn’t even seem like he was trying to hit densuke. Densuke raised a brow, and continue his charge, until he felt a bullet wiz past his nose, and leave a mark! “shit, he’s!” Denuske’s danger sense started going haywire, and he started to turn and see things in a slower sense than what they were before. Multiple bullets began to literally curve in the direction of densuke, closing in on him slowly in an omnidirectional type position. This is due to scorpions oddly enhanced accuracy and bullet manipulation. His arms moved seemingly normal, but this was a rouse played by his trenchcoat, in where his arms seemed stiff, densuke couldn’t even see his shrouded movements. Thinking quickly, densuke would stop mid run, and unsap his chi restraint bracelet for a moment, and as he did he uttered the words “Batsuo!” his body glowed a fient purple and he momentarily branched into his newest kusei: flow motion. He’d stand still and hold his right hand out, closing his eyes and sensing the danger from every which direction. The bullets attacking him numbered in the 100’s, and as they closed in they suddenly stoped. Floating in mid air, as if they’d been acted upon by some outside force…and they were. The Hiroundo. Hiroundo (Hero’s Evade): The user uses their own inertia to create a vortex around themselves that substitutes a physical body to propel themselves off of. This process can also be reversed, meaning that he can create his own inertia to create a repelling type vortex or vector to substitute as a physical shield or a “vector” of sorts. The user can change the magnitude and direction (vector) of an object to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of pre-existing vectors. This also applies to static or non-moving objects, technically speaking; the object still has momentum as it is moving through space. Since nearly everything in existence has vectors, manipulation of them can essentially grant the user an "Absolute Defense" that prevents the user from harm, among many other possibilities, but only if the user is aware. Densuke completely manipulated the vectors of the bullets coming in his direction and stopped them in their tracks. “Like I told you scorpion, this isn’t going to go in your favor. Not by a long shot.” Scorpion merely glared. “Keep telling yourself that.” Flicking his wrist, suddenly caused the bullets to begin to glow red, and next thing densuke knew, he was engulfed in yet another explosion! Another firey pillar arose from the forrest, and densuke was cought in the midst! Scorpion high tailed it, a piece of cloth whipping its way from his trenchant sleeve, and using the force and momentum from the explosion scorpions body was propelled hundreds of feat into the air! He kept going until he was high above the trees, literally parasailing his way away from the scene of battle. “Cute kid, but not clever enough.” Scorpion would continue his sail, making it at least a mile out until he heard a dashing noise. It sounded odd, and repetitive in nature. He turned his head, hoping not to see what he thought he was going to see, but he saw exactly what..or in this case “who” he’d thought he would. Densuke would be using the Hiroundo, to literally wall jump off of the air from side to side, catching up to scorpion rather quickly! His shirt was singed, and his skin slightly burnt, but other than that he was fine. “Tell me where the hell is KEYTH!” Densuke would dart at scorpion sporting a speed of 200mph, and throw a well placed right hook dead set at the middle of scorpions jaw, or at least what he thought was scorpions jaw. Scorpion caught the fist, but was still propelled down towards the ground at a high velocity rate. Densuke was about to kick off the air once more, until he felt his shoulder be pierced with a bullet, that turned itself into a grappling hook and latched itself onto his arm! The two of them fell down, and passed a cliff, descending further and further until their bodies disappeared into the chasm of a mountain range….. The Chase (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMI5CThXEjM ) That was just the beginning. The first real confrontation between densuke and scorpion began in that forest, but only continued. Scorpion would often make escapes from densuke’s view entirely, but Instead of going home, densuke chose to pursue him until the ends of the earth. From the rain forest, they ended up in zimbawe. Densuke had to make post there for a while, until getting rumors of scorpions appearance in radom places or areas. He didn’t care weather they were public or private, he would pursue scorpion as if they were any where else. At every turn densuke would find him. At every turn scorpion would battle densuke with what he had to make due with, and at every turn scorpion would somehow through sheer tactical genius evade his trail, leaving densuke back to where he started. This chase, became world wide. Reports spurred of some of their infamous confrontations, but no one could identitfy them, due to the sheer speed and destruction of their confrontations. A battle of witz, grit, and strategy. From paris, to brazil. The Bahamas to Puerto rico. China, Thailand, Japan, the list of locations goes on and on. One could only rest for so long before they pushed themselves to continue to be the pursueur or the prey. After 10 long agonizing years of camping, shacking, and survival, both of them were growing wear. Lack of sleep. Lack of proper rest, and no real time to recover, it was getting more intense for the both of them, more so scorpion. Densuke had the agony of missing his family and his loved ones, but the strength of his will to accomplish a goal forced his body to push every cell it had. Scorpions will to protect what little family he did have drove him to make any and every notable decision he could to keept his going until he’d felt his time was up. They’re final confrontation would take place in the Himalayas. The Conclusion Deep in a hidden cove, at the back of a cave, a dead bear lay wasted and slain by non other than scorpion himself. Scorpion, still the same and now wear and tear sneaking suit he’d been wearing for ten years now, would be sitting infront of the fire, smoking his favorite brand of cigars, and rasoting the bear meat on some sticks hovering over the fire. With the cigar hanging off of his lip, he’d be cleaining his rifle, in a professional mannor of course. Scorpion had the pelt of the bear holstered over his shoulders for extra warmth. It was 50 below outside, and a blizzard had rolled in. After a few minutes of cleaning, he reassembled the rifle and admired it for a second. Before takng a long long drag on his cigar, and throwing it on the ground, stomping it out. “. . .You want a bite to eat before we do this?” Scorpion appeared to be talking to the air, until he looked up and saw a figure standing at the edge of the cave, it’s body wraped in a large black cloth. The hodded figure took of his hood and revealed himself to be Densuke, all be it a very frostbite ridden Densuke at that. His eyebrows may as well have been frozen in place, and he had patches of ice on his skin. “Hmm. Nasty case of frostbite you got there.” Scorpion took a bite of the bear meat, while Densuke sat silently and looked at him from a distance with a cold emerald glare in his eyes. Scorpion took a break form his eating to continue talking. “guess you figure after ten years, the need for talk is over…figure you’ve got me where y ou want me. No escape, with my options limited. Not gonna lie to you kid, I agree. I’m all outta options here.” He takes another bite of the bear before chewing on it heartfully and speaking with a full mouth. “You fight me here, you’ll either win or lose. Seeing as how this is the final stand, I’d wager you’d have the decency to sit down and enjoy a meal before you or I die. Share some stories over the fire.” Densuke remained silent for a while, the tension building in the air. Densuke finally took the stride forward, walking over to the rock opposite of scorpion, and sitting down upon it. not saying a word he took a piece of bear hide and began to eat it himself, munching heartfully on it himself. The two sat in silence for a minute, before scorpion spoke out again. “So what’s your story Ryoji.” Densuke looked down for a second. “don’t have one.” he replied. “Every soliders gotta story to tell.” Densuke chewed the last bit of his bear for a minute before wiping his mouth and sitting the stick down. “Grew up realitively normal. I’m sure you knew my dad, Tetsu Ryoji.” Scorpion nodded. “Of course. Man’s legendary in circles of espoionage and demolition.” “Demolition?” Densuke replied in question. “Your dad was a walking one man army, literally.” Scorpion ate the last bit of his bear before tossing the stick aside himself. “Bullets didn’t even bounce off of the guy. They’d hit his skin and fall to the ground like their momentum was just sapped. Then next thing you, man pushes his finger to the ground and boom. There goes a 3 mile wide army base in the blink of an eye. Don’t even see what the man needed those gadgets of his for, with that kinda fire power.” Densuke nodded. “He was a legend. Raised me to the same, though I don’t feel like it. grew up took on the vigilante mantle, winged it, loved it. still do. But now I’m here, in a cave with the man who is the only connection to my missing friend. Small world. Huh.” Scorpion stared into the fire and nodded. “This Tasanagi fellow. What’s he mean to ya? I’ve seen soldiers take revenge for many a fallen comrade, but this. This is extreme, even for loyalty standards. You must owe him a great deal.” Densuke sighed, and looked at the flame as well. “It’s a thick and thin type deal..being there for each other. Our kids hang out together. Our wives are somewhat friends. It’s odd…but even if we’re running two different worlds, we never let that outright stop us from hanging out. On some casual type deals. We started the Arasumaru clan together, and even then those are just our jobs. At the end of the day, we’re still the same two teenagers kicking Maru Jitai ass, and having daddy issues.” Densuke paused for a moment. “It’s kinda funny. Our dads were always at each others throats, and their kids are best of friends. I guess. Deep down I know he’d do it for me too if it came down to it.” scorpion nodded, pulling out another cigar, and popping it in his mouth. Lighting it, he’d take a few puffs off of it before pulling it from his lips and letting the smoke leave his nostrils. “Nothing wrong with helping out comrades. Well after we fight, I’ll tell you everything I know. I’m about ready if you are.” “One question first. It’s about Duke and his wife. Why did you…do you keep in contact?” Scorpion would stay silent for a minute. “I do, very much so. She is my daughter, and he is like a son in his own right. However after today who knows what’s going to happen. Well, I’m as ready as you Ryoji.” Densuke nodded and stood. The two of them walked out to the snowy fields. The blizzard raged on, feint shadows in the distance of objects barely made out by even the peakest of human standards. T his was the final stand, Densuke and scorpion stand outside face to face. Densuke tightened his bracelets up, decided to fight scorpion man to man, skill to skill, family man…to family man. Scorpion took his stance. It was a basic CQC stance, just as he’d seen claymore and Keyth take many times before, and one he frequently took himself. Densuke would honor this, and take his own CQC stance for the moment. The two inched their way closer to each other, tracks being left in the wake of the snow. Densuke threw the first punch! A right jab aimed at his eye! Scorpoion weaved the punch, and gripped densuke’s punching arm before he could recall it back, and twisted his body around, his back now facing Densuke, as he judo slamed his opponent to the ground! Densuke’s body sunk into the snow, before he kept his grip on scorpions own arm as well! Using his feet with the upmost gymnastic like grace, he’d pull scorpion downwards, and wrap his legs around his neck, pulling him int a front flip and throwing him from a standing posisiton to an armbar! Locked on the ground, in a struggle submission battle, Densuke tightned his grip and locked his feet into place, pulling back on the arm ready to snap it with no pause! Scorpions body transistioned effortlessly, as he rolled himself up and lifted denskue up, grabing his own hand and locking it and lifting Densuke into a make shift powerbomb! Densuke let out a yell before kicking up to his feet, and darting at scorpion at a sped up pace, quickly juking behind the man and gripping him in his sigunature black jack suplex. Densuke dashes to the opponent. Looking like he's getting ready to attack with either a right, lefthook OR a well timed counter that involes a spin behind the oppoennt, grabing the opponent in a german suplex like technique, slamming then back first into the ground. The Impact of this blow would sheerly snap the spine like a twig simply due to the pressure of the blow, added to that the neck would be instanly sprained if the user attacked with malice. Scorpions body sunk into the snow just a bit, as Densuke quickly recovered to his feet and took his CQC stance himself. Scorpoin would’ve been dead, but his suit, what remained of it, protected and supported his spine to the fullest, allowing him to tank this impact and roll to his own feet, in a squat. The two eyed each other one more time before rusihing at each other like mad! Densuke’s fist colliding with scorpoions face and vice versa! Snow erupted from the ground as their impacts were made! Each man stumbled back for a second, before returning to attack again. When the Densuke attempts to attack the user , Scorpion weaved out of the way with a swift right side step where he'd then send out a palm strike. The Strike would be sent to the densuke's stomach, creating a powerful Nasuea like sensation, it connected, forcing him to puke harshly, before scorpion roundhouse kicked densuke away in the right side of there head with the right leg. inflicting a great deal of damage, and keeping his CQC stance. Densuke would tumble and roll into a recovery before yelling out and running at scorpion in a rage! First, Densuke charges at scorpion and elbows him away. Then, he attacks scorpion with a powerful barrage of 3 kicks and 3 punches in his stomach, chest, and the bridge of his nose. After one final uppercut to the stomach, scorpions body nearly wraped around densuke’s fist before Densuke pumped adrenaline through his body at a massive rate, and spun his body around 5 times before delivering a massive kick to the side of his face! Scorpion would bleed from the bridge of his nose, before stopping his own momentum dead on and throwing a boot kick directly into densuke’s throat! This exchange of blows in the cold went on for hours! Both men pouring the weight and the burdens of their souls into his very last fight! Determining weather Keyth would be found! Weather Yani would be exposed! Everything Densuke spent these ten years looking for wars riding on this fight entire! He knew he couldn’t lose! He’d risen again, his lip busted and bleeding. It was so cold though the blood merely froze in place and left a red streak on his lip. Densuke decided to apply all o fhis marital knowledge into his next series of attacks. As he eyed scorpion in his CQC stance, Densuke changed his stance up completely and instead started bouncing back and forth a bit, lightily as if jogging in place, before he’d then scoot a bit closer to scorpion inch by inch. Densuke would approach the opponent, with quite the fancy foot work, similar to that of a boxers, but holding his hand's by his sides however swinging them back and forth, shuffling his feet like a tae kwon doe master, but his knee's twitching ever so slightly, would give those that had Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory, the impression that he was going to throw a kick. This is because densuke is purposely mimicing another martial art style, to give the impression that it's the style he's about to use for this attack In truth, it would be a right handed jab, that lashed densuke's hand into a silohuette of what it used to be. A normal human or anyone without high reflexes or vision would literally think densuke's arm disapeared for a moment. Thanks to crack punching via speed fighting, this jab throw at the bridge of the opponents nose would have the strength of Mike Tyson fused with Brock Lesner. If one were to get specific, thanks to densuke's Full Muscle usage and advanced combat ability, he could whip out punches with over 2,000 psi, literally more force than a shotgun to the face. If this jab hit, the bridge of the nose, the edge of the forehead, and the eye socet edges, in twoards the nose, would all be caved in, imparing vision, rattling the brain conssisently causing 3 concussions in a row, and the opponent would find their upper lip pulled up by the skin. The added concussions would result in a slow and painful k.o process, that depending on durability would either severly hinder the opponent mobiley (eye damage) or k.o them. This wasn't honestly densuke's intention. As hard as the punch is, it is STILL a jab, meaning densuke would reactract his arm as quick as he shot it, followed by a spin of his body to the right in a 360. This would be done weather the punch missed or hit. The spin was a rapid one, spinning at a speed that would have densuke in a complete 360 in a single second. Once this 360 completed itself, densuke would lash his right arm out in an attempt to back hand the opponent with his fist, hitting them on right side of their face, which if it connected, would hit the very hinge that connected the jaw to the upper skull, breaking it completely, leaving the lower jaw hanging over by it's opposite hinge, and causing the opponent to stumble to his or her opposite side a bit. However this wasn't densuke's intention at all either. He was hoping for the opponent to attempt to block this or grab his hand/arm. In which case the moment densuke saw his oppoent attempt to preform either of these actions before his actual hand made connectoin with his face, densuke would wait until the hairs of his arm could feel any part of the opponent's touch connect, and the moment the slightest of skin contact was made, densuke would bent his arm at the elbow and allow the forearm to retract itself, completely dodging and bypassing the opponents defensive manouver. This is possible, due to densuke's extended training in wing chun, which teaches the sensitivity of the skin, can let an attacker know weather to attack or defend. Once the arm was retaratced, densuke would stop his spin, with his right foot, only to pivot off of it again, and attempt to luanch his entire right arm at the opponents chest/neck area in a clothesline. This would have densuke's entirey body force behind it, i.e the step in and pivot, and have a force GREATER than the initial jab densuke luanched. If this hits, the muscles, specifically the pecks, would have a literal imprint of denskue's arm in them, bulding in the body. it would aslo cause the heart to skip 5 beats, which is fatal, and applied with speed fighting principles, the kenitc build up would rock the opponents entire body numb, making any effort to move, or to counter after this clothesline hit (if it connected) useless, if not impossible. Not to mention, the impact would cause a distorition of sensory abilities, mainly a loud ringing noise int he ears, that is as effective as a persons hearing, due to the kenetic build up. so one with ehnahced senses, like hearing, would have a major headace, and blood dripping from their ears, from near busted ear drums. Should the clothes line hit, the oppoenets body would rear backwards, suspended horizantally in the air for a moment, about to bee line backwards. This however would be interupted by densuke. (keep in mind if the clothesline hit, this next move is a high possiblity, incredibly) attempting to grab the opponet's right foot with his own right hand and in a snap pull them backwards, horizantally, only to use his right hand to gather more moementum via speed fighting and kenetic energy, and attempt to luanch his fist at teh base of his oppoenents chin. If this punch connects, (should the previous hit have been taken the jaw would be completely off it's hinges, hanging by the skin of the mouth. If it had been blocked and densuke had to use the secondary measure to achieve this hit, then this punch would be an exact duplicate of the clothesline, but all focused on the head. The opponent would not only be sent flying 10 feet away into the nearest obsticle, but their teeth would close in on each other and collide with one another, cracking them together, and causing them to dig in the uppeer and lower meaty parts of their mouths. That and a final large concussion would emit, k.oing the opponent on impact unless their durability was exceedingly high. They'd also suffer hemerging in their mouth, which if they didn't find a way to open their jaw back up, they'd suffocate on their own blood, with int filling their thraot in profusely. Densuke preformed this combination effortlessly, leaving scorpion bloody battered and all around incapable of continuing on. Scorpions body hit the snow and lay there for a moment. His throat managed to be okay enough to talk, but he was done for..it was finally over. Densuke went over to scorpion and stood over him victorious in a sense. As he did scorpion would cough, more splatters of blood leaving his mouth. “it’s over scorpoion…you’ve lost. Now then, tell me where Keyth is.” Scorpion lay there looking into the sky for a moment. “Keyth…has been taken to the triangle. The bremuda triangle. For testing and experimentation purposes. However…he escaped. Where to, I don’t know….Yani.” scorpion coughed aagain. “Yani wanted keyth’s chemical make up for some experiments he’d had planned of the sort. I never questioned it or any of it for that matter…just did my job. I’m..sorry. it was such an inconvience. I didn’t even know Keyth had a family…I never mess with family oriented men like you and him…even mercenaries have morals.” Densuke would nod with a huff. “so he’s still out there…this is good. Theres still a chance.” Scorpion uttered a few more words to boot. “Go ahead. Do it.take my life.” Densuke’s fist curled into a ball. He thought about weather he was really going to do it. with all this time and this moral resolve…it was for the best.” You’re quite contempt about it…no regrets?” “Kid. I’m a mercenary….my entire career I kill who I’m told, and go where I’m shipped. I’m an expendible. There’s someone out there younger and stronger who can do this job a lot better than me. If I win here, Yani or some other military prick will hunt me down..me and my family. I don’t want that Ryoji. The only thing..the ONLY thing I’ve ever had control over was starting a family, and falling in love. And I’d like to add my death to that list. I’m going to chose how I want to end my life…because it’s one more thing I can say I had control over. Don’t deny me that right.” Densuke closed his eyes for a moment and took in his story. Densuke instead played a generous card. Picking the man up and carrying him back into the cave. Scorpion couldn’t move but he could at least sit him up. Densuke popped a cigar in his mouth and lit it for him, letting him take a couple more puffs of it as he withered away, between the ether of life and death. Densuke would pick up on of scorpions pistols, and walk behind him. Cocking the pistol and putting it to scorpoions head, he’d made the resolve to kill this man. For it…was what he’d wanted for so long. Just the freedom of choice, and Densuke wasn’t one to take that away from anyone. Scorpion utters.” Keyth must not be such a bad fellow. He’s alive you know…and he’s got friends like you and Duke hunting him thick and thin. Keep that bond. Instal it in the future generation. It’s time for my curtain call..the next act will be starting without me this time around.” Densuke silently nodded………..and pulled the trigger. Then there was nothing. Nothing but the sound of a cold breeze and a raging fire. Densuke dropped the gun, and cought scorpions body before it fell over. He’d sit him back up against the cave wall leaving the fire going. He’d packed all of scorpions gear and sat it next to his body. Densuke walked out of the cave before turning around and channeling a bit of chi into his hand before hitting the wall of the cave and causing it to collapse it on its self, making a permant stone door and a burial site for scopions body. “rest in peace…..old timer.” Densuke had what he needed after ten long years. His search was over, and it was time to return home. Category:Ark 16